The invention relates to a stitched seam for high-tensile woven fabrics especially for dryer fabric for paper machine clothing in which the warp yarn loops of the two fabric sections to be interconnected are connected together at the location of the common seam by means of a closure wire.
In so-called loop stitch seams the fabric edge is basically that portion which is subjected to the greatest stress. If excessive tensions are created in the fabric, there frequently occurs in those portions a so-called eyelet rupture, which requires repair or replacement of the fabric.
The object of the invention is to strengthen this weak spot and thereby prevent the risk of an eyelet rupture, or at least reduce it, and thereby increase the life span of such fabrics.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by providing at least one of the two outer regions of the two fabric sections which are to be interconnected at the seam location with at least one worked-in helix, while the remaining portion of the stitched seam at the ends of the two fabric sections consists of the loops formed by the warp yarns of the fabric.
Further embodiments of the invention are the subject of the dependent claims.